vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!
Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice! is the original Beetlejuice rewritten. The plot greatly differs from Tim Burton's own release, and stars Lydia Deetz and Beetlejuice, while the ghosts Barbara and Adam are removed entirely. The story and their relationship is mostly inspired by the cartoon series. This reboot should not be confused with the other Beetlejuice movie reboot, where all the original characters still exist and the movie has been made to fit the story of the cartoon series. The remake was conceived on Oktober 1, 2019 in the form of an answered question at Tumblr, but no artwork is out. Story Quote (will expand later): ...Not much is needed. Have the movie be about Beetlejuice and Lydia only, leave out the boring dead couple. And change her demeanour. ''Just because you dress in black and like to recite a few dramatic lines doesn’t mean you have to be suicidal. Did her inoffensive parents really earn the level of disdain she felt for them? ''The basics can stay the same: Lydia finds the world bland, filled with people who can’t relate to her and vice versa. She has no friends and receives no support from her parents for the things she likes. They constantly try to hoist her in some kind of cutesy or generic outfit, if only to please the outsiders giving them stares. ''The story begins when she and her family move into a new home, once owned by a living Beetlejuice, now haunted by his ghost. The latter is the unspoken premise of the cartoon show, if I remember correctly. ''He shows great interest in Lydia, as she responds to his image with awe and enjoys his violent attempts of chasing them off his property. It’s through him that she learns about the Neitherworld, and after they become more acquainted, he sneaks her inside a few times. Eventually she concludes she’d like to stay, but he informs her she’d have to die. ''After Lydia fought with her parents and her room gets stripped clean of her hand-made spooky merchandise, she decides to accept death for this more tolerant world with her only friend in it. Beetlejuice is on board with it at first, but stops her before she can go through with it. He explains to have lost his life years ago because of suicide as well, and the pain never truly leaves the body. Because the dead lose the ability to experience many things, he asks her not to take life for granted and keep on living until her time runs out naturally. ''I guess the big finale isn’t Beetlejuice trying to marry a teenage girl, but stopping the suicide of a valuable friend. Characters Lydia Deetz Lydia is a young teenager with a love for the strange and the unusual. Despite the way she dresses, she's an upbeat, intelligent and relatively optimistic person with a good sense of humor. ---- Charles Deetz Lydia's father. ---- Delia Deetz Lydia's step-mother. ---- Beetlejuice Beetlejuice is a man who was born in the 1700s, but then committed suicide inside his own home, whereafter the place became haunted by his spirit. He cannot cross over to "Heaven" because of his sinful life and method of ending it, and has been a resident of Neitherworld ever since. At the same time, his soul is linked to his abandoned house and he's able to see and feel everything that's going on in there. Those who tried to buy or abolish it have met with his harmful magic. Category:Beetlejuice Category:Series